


Every Night

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Murder Husbands, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 03, Rimming, Top Will Graham, very light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: There’s a dance they do every night.Hannibal is quite proficient in this dance routine, knows it by rote, and yet every time Will gives him the look he feels it right down to his very bones.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 157
Collections: Bottom Hannibal Day





	Every Night

There’s a dance they do every night. 

Hannibal is quite proficient in this dance routine, knows it by rote, and yet every time Will gives him the look he feels it right down to his very bones. 

“That was great,” Will says, licking his lips, “Thank you, Hannibal.” 

He smiles, tapping the napkin at the edges of his mouth, and nods. “You’re quite welcome, Will. You know I quite enjoy satisfying your hunger.” 

Will smiles and takes a sip of his wine. “That you do.” 

They always do this, teasing the inevitable, but after so long starving for Will’s attentions Hannibal finds he quite enjoys the anticipation. 

“Dessert?” Will asks, stretching, “I’m a little tired but....” 

Hannibal nods. “I will retrieve the tarts now. Excuse me.” 

He leaves for the kitchen, knowing Will is going to follow, and yet when he’s got the tarts sitting on the counter to put the finishing touches to each plate he gets surprised still. 

Will’s grip is loose and yet he cannot escape him. 

“Mmm....” 

“You’re no longer hungry?” 

“Not for that tart,” Will laughs, “Just the one in my arms.” 

“Will...” 

“Here or the bed, Darlin’?” Will whispers, his deliberate drawl making Hannibal shiver, “What would you like?” 

“You,” he says, rubbing his backside against Will’s hardness, “I’d like you.” 

“So eager,” Will groans, “Always so fucking eager.” 

“For you and only you,” Hannibal sighs, “I’ve thought of nothing else all through dinner.” 

“Hannibal...” 

“Take me, Mylimasis. Take me hard, fast, and now before I find someone else who will.” 

Will growls, biting his earlobe. “Don’t,” he hisses, “Don’t.” 

“I apologize.” 

“I’d kill them,” Will whispers, “Like those first few. Remember?” 

“Yesss...” 

That first year, now so long ago, they’d feigned at friendship and Hannibal’s impatience caused so much carnage they’d had to leave Florence. He still remembers finding the severed head in his bed, the smell of it, and Will’s angry scrawled note. 

NO MORE. 

They still did not have a physical relationship till many months after, but Hannibal was satisfied with waiting after Will’s jealous slaughter. He knew he was wanted and that was all that mattered. Though once he’d gotten a taste of Will inside him he wanted nothing else. 

“Pull your pants down, Hannibal,” Will said, moving away from him, “Show me.” 

Hannibal did as he was told, hard now himself, and let his pants fall down around his ankles. The cool air against his skin made him sigh. 

“Please, Will. I’m....” 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Will said, stepping closer now, “Who knew that satisfying a monster would be so simple?” 

“Will...” 

He got on his knees behind him and Hannibal whimpered, biting his lip as Will’s mouth was on him. They did this every time too, more anticipation, and Hannibal had spent so many years attempting to satisfy Will’s hunger in every way possible that he often enjoyed this more than the final steps. Will was hungry for the taste of him, for his moans and groans, and he liked to make Hannibal suffer before the end. 

They didn’t hurt each other now, not anymore, but this was as close as they were going to get. 

Hannibal reached for his cock and Will batted his hand away stopping immediately. “Bad boy.” 

“Will, I need...I’m very close,” he gasped, “I....” 

“What do you need, Dr. Lecter? Tell me.” 

Hannibal moaned. “Don’t.” 

“Tell me, Dr. Lecter,” Will whispered, licking a line down his already well used hole, “Tell me.” 

“Your cock,” he groaned, “I need your cock in me, Will. I need....” 

Will stood up fast, still clothed, and pressed his cloth covered cock against Hannibal’s backside. “You want me to fuck you, Dr. Lecter?” 

“Yes, Will. Please.” 

“Please, what?” 

Hannibal’s cheeks were flushed as he growled out, “Please, fuck me.” 

Will turned Hannibal’s cheek and smiled at him. “Good boy.” 

He kissed him softly, barely a tease, and then reached for the nearest kitchen drawer. Hannibal watched him pull out a bottle of lubricant. They were in all the drawers, every single one, and everywhere else in the house. 

If Will wanted him he would have him, no matter where or when. 

The sound of him slicking his hardness made Hannibal moan, and the first touch caused him to cry out. “Please, Will. I’m quite....” 

Will thrust inside him without a word or thought, and Hannibal groaned at the feeling. He would hurt some, after, and that was just how he liked it. Will knew him as well as he knew Will. 

That was why this dance was a repeated performance. 

The thrusts never varied, nor slowed, especially not in the kitchen. Hannibal could only do this for so long now, especially as the years went by, and Will was just as impatient as he was hungry. He pressed his mouth to Hannibal’s neck, sucking down hard with each move of his hips, and when he bit down Hannibal hissed. 

“So good, Will,” he gasped, “It feels so good...so full...harder....please, harder.” 

Will pulled his mouth back to kiss Hannibal again, his tongue no longer teasing but battling for control. Hannibal gave himself over to him, as he always did, and as he felt Will’s hands on his neck he cried out spilling all over the cabinets in front of him. 

His grip tightened and Hannibal groaned, his oxygen dissipating, and three more thrusts before Will cried out coming inside him. “So good, Darlin’,” he whispered, kissing Hannibal’s neck and earlobe, “So fucking tight and eager for me. Love you so much, Hannibal.” 

“Will....” 

“Are you okay?” he asked, not pulling out. 

Hannibal nodded, turning to kiss him again. “I love you very much, Will.” 

Will smiled. “I love you too, Hannibal.” 

They sat there for a few moments to satisfy Hannibal’s own hunger. He quite enjoyed the feeling of Will inside him, even after he was no longer hard, and Will knew this. He would mourn the feeling when they parted, but often this was only the beginning to a routine that would be repeated even before they retired to bed. 

After all they weren’t quite old men yet, and Hannibal was almost certain even when they were the hunger would keep them eager for this dance till they could no longer breathe. 

He was looking forward to it. 

Will pulled out and he winced, hating the feeling even as Will kissed and nuzzled his neck in sympathy. “I’ll fuck you again before bed,” he whispered, “I promise.” 

“Thank you.” 

They showered together, though Will took pride in cleansing him by his own hand. Hannibal enjoyed this as well, a bit too much, and when they left the shower he was the first to climb into bed. 

Will wrapped his arms around him, naked, and he yawned. 

“Are you going to surprise me?” 

“That okay?” 

“Always.” 

He drifted off to sleep in anticipation of being woken by Will’s need again. 

This dance was, after all, a two person routine. 

And he was a very eager partner. 


End file.
